The World's Against Us
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: Gilbert's confused about this whole "heat" thing, and still hasn't figured out why his Omega friend Matthew is gone every year. PruCan, rated for smut later. Hints of UkUs, Spamano, and GerIta OMEGAVERSE
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert yawned, groaning and resting his forehead on his desk. Why did Matthew have to be sick This week? History class was so unawesome without his Canadian friend there to entertain him. 'At least this is the last class of the day...' Gilbert thought to himself, his mind wandering to his currently absent friend. Why was he always sick. for the same week every year?

The albino assumed it was because of something having to do with the blonde being an Omega... but Gilbert had no idea what that could be, seeing as he was an Alpha. He vaguely remembered his _Mutti_ telling him something about some yearly thing with Omegas, but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time. Eh, he'd figure it out eventually.

Gilbert was startled out of his thoughts by the school bell ringing, as well as his phone vibrating in the same exact moment. He sighed, looking at his cell phone as he gathered his things.

* * *

**2:30 pm**

**Message recieved**

**Mattie Williams**

** Hey Gil? Do you think you get go get me my wallet from my locker? I accidentally left it in my locker the other day...**

* * *

**** Gilbert smiled, happy for a chance to see his friend. He replied with a positive answer, escaping the room and going to get the wallet.

Gilbert ran into his _bruder_ on the way out, and let him know he was going to be home late, telling him he was going to Matthew's house. Ludwig gave his brother a surprised look. " Going to finally claim his as your mate?" Gilbert shot the German a strange look. " What are you talking about?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the other. " You don't know? Alfred's been complaining all day about it."

"About what?"

"... Matthew's in heat..."

* * *

ummm... Ja...

I heard about this omegaverse thing... so I looked into it, read a few fanfictions...

and promised myself I'd never have anything to do with it EVER again.

But then this idea came into my head, and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it.

So... here ya go.

OmegaVerse PruCan.

tell me what ya think, and If ya guys want more of this story...


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert bit his lip, looking up at the white, two story house. He sighed, then knocked on the front door. A blonde woman answered, almost as if she had been expecting him. " You are Gilbert, _oui_?" The albino nodded without saying a word. The woman smiled. " Well, you are handsome... I'm glad he chose you. Come in, _Mattieu's_ room is just up the stairs. Second door to the left."

Gilbert was completely confused by this point, but headed upstairs and knocked on the door. There was a strange smell surrounding him, but the Prussian had no idea what it was, although it seemed to make his jeans increasingly tighter. "G-Gil?"

"Ja... It's me, Mattie."

"C-Come in... T-the doors not locked."

Gilbert opened the door, suddenly overwhelmed by the smell the second the door closed behind him. Matthew was currently laying in a large pile of blanket, pillows, and sheets, curled into a small ball in the closet. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, and his skin seemed more flushed than usual. Gilbert swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. " I... uhhh... got it..." Matthew nodded slightly. " S-Sorry G-Gil... but that was just an excuse to get you over here... C-can you... come lay with me?"

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly in surprise. " Ummm... ok." He carefully lie down next to Matthew, blushing slightly when the Omega cuddled closer to his chest. Matthew's knee pressed against the now rather obvious bulge in Gilbert's pants, and the small male looked up at him, but he didn't look surprised.

The albino bit his lip nervously. "Sorry... it's th-" Matthew pressed his lips against Gilbert's suddenly, surprising and effectively shutting him up. All Gilbert's mind could -or would- process was the fact that Matthew had kissed him... and that _Verdammt_ he wanted more.

Gilbert pulled back from the kiss first, but wasted no time in pinning Matthew on his back, and moving between his leaned over the blonde, kissing him hungrily. Within seconds Matthew had opened his mouth and they were full on making out, their tongues moving in ways that just turned them both on more. Gilbert broke away from the kiss after a moment, and started to move down Matt's neck, licking and nipping at spots on the- no, his Omega, that left the smaller teen shivering and begging for more.

The albino moved even farther down, licking and sucking one of Matthew's nipples. he was about to move over to the other, when...

**BAM**!

The door flew open, and Alfred stood in the doorway, obviously angry. "Beilschmidt. Get. Out. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

_ Matthew moaned softly in Gilbert's ear, wrapping his arms around the albino neck and pulling him closer. " P-please... G-gil hurry up..." Gilbert smirked, kissing Matthew's neck softly as he slipped a finger into the smaller teen. "Someone seems desperate~" He chuckled, moving the finger around, and revelling in the small mewls and moans of pleasure he could hear spilling from the Canadian's lips._

_ Gilbert added another finger, carefully scissoring them. Matthew whimpered slightly, squirming under Gilbert. " G-Gilbert... I-It feels... nngh... w-weird..."_

_Gilbert added the last finger, carefully thrusting them into Matthew slowly, trying to find that one spot that would make his Omega feel so much better. "H-Hurts..." Matthew whined beneath him, tears starting to build up. Gilbert felt around, knowing he found that special spot when Matthew suddenly relaxed completely, exhaling breathily. _

_ The albino pulled his fingers back, lining himself up and pushing into Matthew slowly._

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Gilbert groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Damnit..." He mumbled, sitting up, the covers draping over his bare frame. He lifted the covers slightly, just to groan in frustration. "Ugh... Why did the Health Disaster have to walk in?" He got up, going into the bathroom to take a shower. A cold one.

* * *

Gilbert shifted restlessly all throughout the school day, and was just glad it was a Friday. Again, like clockwork, Matthew texted him right as the bell signalling the end of the day rang.

* * *

**2:30 pm**

**Message Recieved**

**Mattie Williams**

**Hey Gil... um... I was thinking... about what almost happened yesterday... Can we try again? Alfred's going on a date with Arthur tonight... So he won't be there to stop us...**

Gilbert bit his lip, staring down at the message. And of course, Francis and Antonio had to come over at that exact moment. Francis peered over Gilbert's shoulder at his phone curiously. " Ahh, so you and Mattieu are finally deciding to be mates~? I knew it would happen eventually~" Francis chuckled, his weird 'honhonhon' laugh. Antonio laughed, patting Gilbert's back. " Si, Muy Bueno, amigo! Things get so much better when you have someone to call your own. Right, Lovi~?"

Antonio looked over at his own, bad-tempered Omega. " Si... Whatever you say, bastardo..." Antonio chuckled, leaning over and kissing Lovino's cheek.

Gilbert sighed, groaning in frustration. " Well, it hasn't actually happened yet..." Francis grinned. " But you are going to go see him, oui? It's obvious he wants you to claim him.~" Gilbert's eye twitched, but he sent out a quick reply.

* * *

**2:34 pm**

**Message Sent**

**to Mattie Williams**

**sounds good... I'll be there in ten minutes, at most.**

* * *

Gilbert managed to slip out past his brother. He didn't want to have to explain what happened yesterday, or what was going to happen today...

* * *

The Prussian managed to get to Matthew's house within 5 minutes. His mother answered the door, a knowing look in her eyes. She smiled mischeviously. "Don't worry. Al won't be back until about 11." She giggled slightly. " Go on ahead, he's waiting for you~."

... Why was Everyone so keen on them getting together?


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert shuddered, opening the door to Matthew's room. " Hey Mattie..." He grinned slightly, trying to be casual despite the over powering, sickly sweet smell that invaded his senses. Matthew had moved his blanket-nest to the middle of his room, and now it was a bit bigger. Gilbert bit his lip, walking over and laying next to Matthew in his nest.

He pulled the smaller male close to his chest, and buried his nose in Matthew's hair, inhaling his scent. "mmm... You smell really good..." He mumbled. Matthew turned his head slightly to face Gilbert, who pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. This time Matthew was the first to pull away, his eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed in lust.

"Are you sure... you want to do this, Mattie? I mean... I don't have... protection or anything..." Matthew quickly nodded, turning to face the Prussian and pecking his lips. " I don't care... I just... want you." Gilbert swallowed thickly. " Gil... S'il vous plait..." The albino nodded slightly, biting his lip and sitting up. He leaned over Matthew, kissing his forehead, his hands running down the teens side. His lips moved down to his nose, his hands sliding under the boy's shorts and slipping them down over his hips.

Matthew slipped out from under Gilbert when his shorts had been fully removed and pulled Gilbert's shirt over his head. Gilbert turned Matthew on all fours, carefully preparing him before entering.

Their bodies moved together rythmically the noises they were making just background noise to the extreme pleasure they felt, growing exponentially as they got closer and closer to climax.

Gilbert came deep inside of Matthew with a groan, and carefully moved them so they were laying on their sides, Matthew's back pressed to the Albino's chest. "H-How long will it last?" Matthew asked in a small, sleepy whisper. " The knot, I mean." Gilbert kissed the back off Matthew's neck gently, shrugging a bit. "m'not sure." He mumbled,laying his arm over Matthew's side, his hand resting on the Blonde's stomach.

* * *

"I... should probably get home, Mattie... Ludwig will think I got picked up by the cops or something.." Matthew whimpered, wrapping his arms tighter around Gilbert's shoulders. " nooo... I don't want you to go yet..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of the Prussian's shoulders. Gilbert sighed. " I dont want to either... Maybe I'll be able to stay for the night... If I call him..."

Matthew kissed Gilbert's neck softly. "Don't bother...just... do what you usually do." Gilbert chuckled, kissing the top of Matthew's head. "You mean just do whatever I want?" Matthew laughed, nodding. " Exactly."

* * *

ehh...

I'm sorry this sucks...

especially that smex scene...

I was really tired when I wrote this, and really didn't feel like writing just pure smut.

I know this story seems plotless, but I do have a semi-plot for this... and hopefully you guys will like where I take the story...


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert groaned slightly, not wanting to open his eyes, or wake up. He heard a light giggle, and felt lips lightly touch his forehead, then his nose. The touch was soft, just barely there for a moment before dissapearing. Lips touched his, just as light as ever. Gilbert smiled, a slight twitch of his lips. " nn... don.. wanna giddup..." He mumbled, his words slurred from sleep.

"Hey... we have to... my... uhhh... brother... wants to talk... to both of us..." Matthew mumbled, poking Gilbert's cheek. " Get up sleepy head~" Gilbert sighed, opening his eyes and lifting his head slightly. " Alright, alright. I'm up..." Matthew smiled, sitting up. He had already gotten dressed, wearing loose black basketball shorts and his trademark red hoodie. Gilbert frowned, leaning forward to rest on Matthew's shoulder. " Do we have to? Can't we just... cuddle and go back to sleep?"

"...Your brother's here too."

* * *

Gilbert was up and dressed again within Five minutes. Matthew laughed, grabbing his hand. They both walked downstairs to the kitchen together. Ludwig, Alfred, and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table. Alfred glaring at the table, and Arthur leaning back in his chair slightly, throwing annoyed glances at Alfred. Ludwig looked dazed, staring off into space.

The second Matthew and Gilbert walked into the room, everyone looked up at them. And practically exploded. At least... Alfred did. "Are you Kidding me?! I leave to go on a date ONCE, and you sneak him in here?! Just so you two can use each other to settle your horny asses?!" Matthew stared guiltily down at the floor.

"You. Should have denied him!" The American turned his glare to the Albino. " You already know I hate you. And I'm not stupid. I know the games you play. The rumours about how many relationships you've been in!"

Gilbert growled. " And that's all they are! Just Rumours!

"Fuck you!" Alfred yelled. " Get the hell out of my house! And don't you dare EVER coming back! I swear if you step foot in this house ever again I'm calling the cops!"

* * *

and... there ya go.

sorry uploading's gonna be slower now, since second semester of my freshman started just a few days ago.

I do now have a plot for this though, and I plan to follow that...

ya...

I'll try to work this in... around school... and my recent descent back into depression,...


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert sighed, rolling over onto his side. He was currently laying on his bed at home, and it had been two days since He had been banned from going to Matthew and Alfred's house. It sucked, and not being there for his Omega was totally unawesome.

He found himself worrying constantly even though he knew Alfred would keep that stick up his own ass, and would never let anyone near his brother. Gott Damm it annoyed him. Alfred was allowed to have a mate, to be an Omega for Arthur, yet Matthew wasn't able to have Gilbert as an Alpha?

Pissed him off. And he couldn't talk to anyone about it. The only people he could complain to were Matthew and Ludwig. Ludwig always called him a baby when he complained about the problem, and would only tell him to use his brain for once to find a solution to the problem.

Matthew... well... It was obvious the problem with Matthew... Alfred.

Gilbert growled, deep in his throat, and glared at the wall. Dammit! Why did Alfred have to be so protective of Matthew?! He was more protective of his twin, then he possibly was to his lunch! And that... was really saying something.

The thought of Matthew, his large, innocent eyes... the smooth paleness of his skin...

"Ugh... This sucks... So much..." Gilbert grumbled, biting his lip and sitting up.

" I can't go to Matthew's house. And If I call, Alfred will hear him..." His mind slowly mulled over the thought, trying to think of a way. ANY way, he could possibly make this work.

"wait... It's been about... 5 days since Matthew's heat started... Shouldn't that mean he's almost done?"

Gilbert thought about this, but his thinking process was interrupted when he heard loud banging on the front door.

He heard Ludwig get up to answer it, then immediatly loud yelling... coming from a certain American. "GODDAMNIT. WHERE IS HE? WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. HE?!" Alfred yelling could be heard from Gilbert's room down in the basement. And it was hard to hear anything down here...

"GODDAMNIT. GILBERT! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING GET MY BROTHER PREGNANT?!"

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"wait... WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell am I supposed to do about this?!"

"You take fucking responsibility, that's what! Matthew's going to have to drop out of school now because of you, do you even realize that?!"

"Of course I fucking realize it! But How am I supposed to take care of a child?! I'm only 17!"

Alfred growled lowly, deep in his throat. " Well you better get off your lazy ass then, and start studying. So you can get a good job and take care of my brother! If you want me to accept your relationship, THIS is the fucking way to do it!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, opening the door. " Yes mommy." He responded sarcastically, slamming the door closed before Alfred could give a response of his own. He walked down to the sidewalk, glaring at the concrete. "Why did this have to happen?! We only did... it... once!" He grumbled.

Gilbert sighed, walking into a park without realizing it. He walked until he reached a bench. It was made of white stone, and was cool to the touch. Gilbert sighed and sat down, resting his head in his hands. " What am I going to do?..."

He heard a little girl giggling, which caught his attention. The albino looked up to see a small blonde girl, running around. A man stood a bit farther off from her, throwing a red plastic disk her way. The little girl caught the frisbee pretty easily, and she ran over to the man, who Gilbert assumed was her father. He picked her up and twirled her around, before hugging her. Gilbert couldn't help but smile seeing the man play with his daughter.

"Maybe... being a dad won't be so bad..." The German mumbled, getting up from his bench and continuing to walk through the park, feeling much more relaxed now.

The Albino passed several other families while on his walk, each one making him smile a bit, and feel a bit more excited about the possibility of having his own family. Eventually he jogged out of the park, heading to Matthew's house, despite having been banned from the home a few days earlier.

* * *

Gilbert burst into Matthew's room, surprised to see him curled up in his nest of blankets, asleep. Gilbert chuckled slightly, smiling. " Awww... Birdie's so cute when he's asleep..." He whispered, sitting on his knees next to the blanket-mess. He pushed some of Matthew's bangs out of his face, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. " Guten Nacht, Vögelchen." He whispered softly.

* * *

ALRIGHT

there's another chapter for y'alls.

BTW-

Guten Nacht = Good night

Vögelchen = Birdie


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert sat there for a short while, holding Matthew's hand and slowly rubbing his thumb over the smooth back oack of his hand. "nnn..." Gilbert heard his Omega make a small noise in the back of his throat. The Canadian turned his head slightly then opened his eyes to see soft, affectionate crimson ones looking back down at him.

Matthew yelped slightly, surprised to see the Alpha. " G-Gil?! What are you doing here? Alfre-"

"He already knows I'm here, Mattie." Gilbert smiled, letting go of Matthew's hand. " And... He told me... about you being pregnant." Mathew's face seemed to get a bit redder. " He told you? But... Why?" Gilbert sighed. "Alfred wants me to take responsibility for the kid... and you."

Matthew shook his head. " Gil you don't have to. My mom already said she'd help me ou-"

"I want to."

Matthew seemed to freeze, his eyes widening. " Y-You... Want to?" Gilbert nodded. " Ja... I've been thinking... and... It wouldn't be so bad being a dad... especially if it's with you. Matthew... You do realize... Why I chose you for a mate, right?"

The blonde blinked. " Because... I was in heat?"

Gilbert sighed, shaking his head. " Nein. Because for... at least ... the last 5 years, I've had a crush on you. 3 years ago, that crush became love."

Matthew blushed slightly. "So all that..."

"Was not me just breeding you... that was me making love to you..." Gilbert mumbled, looking down slightly. Matthew smiled, sitting up and hugging the Albino. "n'aaawwwww... I love you too, Gil..."

* * *

Why so short?

because Con planning, that's why.

yup. my friends and I are planning to go to a few different cons this year, hopefully out of state if we can somehow earn or raise the money.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 months later**

* * *

Gilbert yawned, hanging the green apron up on the hooks by the exit.

Just five more minutes. Five minutes and he could go home for today. Going to school, as well as having two jobs was beginning to take it's toll on the German. Francis and Antonio had tried giving him money, but Gilbert had always declined the offers.

He was, for the first time in his life, being serious about something. Matthew. His pride always got in the way of reason. His mind would tell him to accept the help offered, but his pride practically forced Gilbert to do the work himself.

Just as his shift ended, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Gilbert pulled his phone out and answered it, holding it to his ear. ""Ja?"

"G-Gil?"

Gilbert instantly felt dread the second he heard Matthew's voice.

"Mattie? What's wrong? You know I'm going to be home in about ten minutes..."

"S-Sorry... b-but... Gil it hurts..."

Gilbert instantly sped up his actions, throwing his sweater on and hurrying down the street in the direction of the apartment they had recently moved in to. " What hurts? Matthew, What's wrong? Are you crying?" The albino could hear his lover sniffle. " P-Please... Just get home soon... I-It really hurts."

Gilbert nodded. " Hold on Birdie, I'm on my way.

* * *

**2 weeks late**r

* * *

Gilbert sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. " Thank Gott I'm done." He mumbled, lifting his shovel to rest across his shoulders. " Oi! This one's ready!" He yelled over to one of the men he was working with.

Time to go home...

Gilbert headed to the front of the house and put the shovel in the van parked out front. "Thanks for the hard work, Gilbert." Alex, the albino's boss handed him a few hundred dollars. "Here's this week's pay."

* * *

Gilbert unlocked the front door of their small apartment, stepping inside an closing the door. " Hey Mattie. I'm home." He called out, pulling his shirt over his head to throw it in the laundry. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, alright?"

There was no answer. Gilbert sighed sadly. Matthew had been so quiet and depressed since he had fallen two weeks before, and miscarried.

Sometime's it really did seem like the world was against them.

* * *

Dun DUN DUUUUN!

PLOT TWIST

i'm sorry.

No I'm not

I regret nothing

but I still love you all

ok

peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

**2 years later **

Time passed quickly, each day a routine. Gilbert somehow managed to graduate with all A's, although Matthew never returned to high school. In only the most recent Six months had Matthew finally started seeming like his old normal self.

"Hey Gil?" Matthew peeked out into the livingroom/kitchen from the bedroom of their small apartment. Gilbert looked up from the couch. " Ja, liebe?" Matthew blushed slightly, looking down. " Can we... uh... Do it?"

Gilbert smirked, getting up and heading back to their room. "Of course, birdie~"

* * *

Gilbert sighed, not wanting to open his eyes. But... something smelled... off... about his Omega. " Mattie... You smell different..." Mathew sat up quickly, looking extremely happy. " Really? Like what?"

Gilbert shrugged. " Like Maple... and... rocks... It's a more... earthy smell..."

Matthew got up and out of bed without another word.

A few minutes later Gilbert heard an excited yelp, and Matthew came back into the room, smiling brightly. "G-Gil..." He looked happier then The Albino ever remembered seeing him. " This is... Amazing." He climbed back into bed, hugging Gilbert tightly.

"We have another chance at having a family~."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok... sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story, or any of my other ones...

I've just... I haven't really had the motivation to really write anything recently...

and I'm not exactly sure what to do with this story now...

so umm...

I'm probably going to end up taking a short break from TWAU, but I will most likely continue it again at some point,

when I get some better ideas for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert smiled slightly, kissing Matthew's cheek. " Alright. You remember what I told you, right? I'm taking care of this, so don't you worry. We'll be just fine."

Matthew smiled nervously. " ok. ok... I'm not worry. I'm sure everything will be alright..." His voice told different then his words though, Gilbert could tell easily. " Mattie... don't worry... You know he's not that bad..." He mumbled, lightly kissing his Omega's lips.

"ewwww..." A small voice beneath them spoke, the speaker turning away and pretending to throw up. "That's nasty.." the 5 year old mumbled.

Matthew laughed, kneeling down to the child's height. " Kristoff, you be good for your Papa, alright? Mutti will be back in a little while." The small white haired child nodded, looping his arms around Matthew's neck and hugging him. " Ok, momma!" He smiled. Gilbert looked down at Matthew and their son. He had been the perfect child. Kristoff had gained Gilbert's hair, but had Matthew's beautiful purpleish-blue eyes instead of the same crimson of his father.

Eventually Matthew pulled away from the hug, and Gilbert piced the boy up, resting him on his shoulders. "Alright Birdie. you go have fun." He called out as Matthew started to walk down the street. " Bye Momma!" Kristoff yelled, waving excitedly to the Canadian.

Gilbert smiled. Being a father, was a lot easier than he had ever imagined it would be.


	13. Chapter 14- definitely not

Hey guys! So, thanks to one of my awesome friends, I've regained the motivation to write this story, along with a few ideas to possibly spice it up. So although I apparently broke our home computer, look forward to more of TWAU, because man. I've got some juicy twists coming up, that could turn this whole story around ;) 


	14. Chapter 13

~Matthew's POV~

Matthew sighed, opening the front door. He had to admit, it was nice seeing his brother Alfred. Although the visit might have been more enjoyable if one thing had been different.

As it was, Arthur had been hanging over Alfred the whole time, never leaving him alone. Matthew had just found out his brother was pregnant. Arthur seemed constantly worried, hoping it wouldn't end in miscarriage like MAtthew's first had.

The thought brought slight sadness to the Canadian's mood, but that was soon replaced by joy when he heard the small voice of his son yell. " Momma!"excitedly. The small, white haired child ran up to him, smiling happily.

Matthew smiled and knelt down to pick Kristoff up, resting the child on his hip and walking into the house. " Hey Gil." He called out. " I'm home." Kristoff blinked, tugging the collar of Matthew's shirt. " Shhh." He mumbled, putting a small finger over his own lips. "Papa's sleeping."

Matthew sighed, setting Kristoff down and going into the livingroom. Gilbert was, as the child had said, sleeping on th couch, snoring softly..

The Canadian smiled slightly, genty=ly shaking Gilbert's arm. " Hey... Gil wake up." Matthew urged, resting on his knees in front of the couch, he leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's eyebrow, then his forehead, his cheek. Soft, almost ghost-like kisses. Eventually they led to the Albino's lips, and Matthew lightly his them, smiling slightly when the gesture was returned.

After a moment Matthew pulled away and stood back up. " Come on Sleepyhead. You were supossed to be watchin Kris." Gilbert blinked sleepily, sitting up. " Huh? Where is the little ankle-biter?"

Matthew laughed. " He's back in his room." Gilbert looked up at Matthew. " You think your brother will mind watching him for a few days? Doesn't your Heat start soon?" Matthew blushed, but nodded slightly. " I'll give him a call soon and find out..."

* * *

Alright. sorry this took me so long to post. Our home computer broke and I now have about 5 series going here on FF

so it might take a while to upload, but I'll do what I can...

Hope y'all like this chapter, next will most likely be straight porn.

review, those reviews are what keeps me going.

peace out

- Britterz


End file.
